


Video #1 - Spiderboy's Weakness

by wickedwitchcraft



Series: Some Assembly Required [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M, Sam and Bucky start a youtube channel, Slow Burn, WinterFalcon - Freeform, its just gonna take awhile, oh and the world doesnt know peter is spiderman in this, sambucky - Freeform, so when he's on camera they call him spiderman, stupid shit happens, until eventually everyone will know and then they will just get to call him peter, we'll get them together guys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-19
Updated: 2018-06-19
Packaged: 2019-05-25 07:28:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14972117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wickedwitchcraft/pseuds/wickedwitchcraft
Summary: Sam and Bucky start a youtube channel. They like to film the avengers goofing off and doing stupid shit. It goes about as well as you'd imagine.





	Video #1 - Spiderboy's Weakness

**Author's Note:**

> so my friend sent me a gif of that blooper of Seb and Anthony laughing from civil war and we started talking about how they were laughing at peter falling and doing something stupid and that turned into them having a youtube channel and posting the avengers doing dumb and silly shit. so now i have to write a series about all the shenanigans. Hopefully its gonna be fun!

“So what are we doin today Buck?” Sam’s voice asks from behind the camera. The camera is facing Bucky, he’s looking at something not in view, but turns to look at Sam when he speaks, a playful smile on his lips.

                “We’re watching Spider-boy test out some new upgrades Stark made to his suit.” Bucky says, eyeing the camera and then looking away again.

                “And were we _invited_ to watch these tests Buck?” Sam asks, his amusement clear in his voice. Bucky turns back the camera slowly, his smile growing.

                “We were not.” He says, laughing when Sam chuckles.

                “So where are we watching them from?” Sam asks, the camera zooms out a little, showing trees behind Bucky.

                “We’re watching from the tree line behind the compound Sam.” Bucky says, smiling at the camera again, his eyes looking over it, at Sam.

“And why are we hiding in the trees Buck?” Sam asks, a laugh breaking his voice a little.

“Because last time we watched Spider-boy try out new things he almost broke his arm.” Bucky looked to the camera again, mostly with his eyes,

“Because we “distracted” him.” Bucky said, finger quotes and an eye roll making Sam laugh again, the camera shaking a little.

“And how’s Spider-boy doing today?” Sam asked, clearing his throat so he didn’t laugh again.

“Not good Sam. Not good.” Bucky said, raising his hand into frame and pointing toward the compound. Sam turned the camera slowly, the compound coming into view, Peter and Tony were out on the landing strip. Tony was attempting to talk him through the new features on his suit, Peter was attempting to listen and use the features all at the same time. It wasn’t working. At all.

“Okay kid, that’s okay, it never works the first time. Don’t worry about it.” Tony called to him at he swung through air, his web shooters seemingly going haywire, his legs flailing.

“Mr. Stark I don’t think this is gonna- OH GOD!” Peter yelled and fell through the air as one of his mechanical spider legs ejected randomly, swinging him sideways into a quin jet, he hit the wing and bounced off it, hitting the ground with a groan. A snort came from off screen and Sam turned the camera back to Bucky, he was laughing so hard his face was red, his hand was on his chest. The camera started shaking again as Sam laughed next to him.

“Hey! I can hear you guys laughing!” Peter yelled, the camera swung back to him, he was pointing into the trees and then both he and Tony were running toward them.

“Oh fuck go go go go!” Bucky yelled, grabbing Sam’s arm and shoving him through the trees. The camera shook violently for a moment, green blurs filling the shot, Sam and Bucky’s laughter drowning out the sound of wind against the microphone before the screen went black.

Seconds later the picture was back, the camera still shaking. They were in a room now. Bucky was laying on the floor, his face red, laughing so hard that no sound was coming out. He choked and breathed in and then laughed again. Sam was laughing too, trying to hold the camera as still as he could manage.

“Wha- what happened? Tell them what happened.” Sam said, his words choppy through his laughter. Bucky shook his head, laughter hitting him hard again. He was waving his hand at Sam, not able to speak. Sam turned the camera on himself and tried to speak. He couldn’t manage either and quickly dissolved into laughter again.

“He ra- he ran into-“ Bucky’s voice said off screen, the camera swung around again, he was still chuckling.

“Go on you got it.” Sam encouraged.

“He ran into the trees.” Bucky wheezed, doubling up with laughter again.

“He ran into a tree?” Sam asked, Bucky laughed harder, his face almost purple now, he held up his hand and held up three fingers as he pressed his forehead against the floor, his body shaking with laughter still.

“Three trees!” Sam said, and then howled with laughter again.

The camera cut out again and then came back.

They had calmed down and were now sitting on the floor looking content. Sam zoomed out and kept the camera on Bucky, he was cross legged on the floor.

“So what did we learn today?” Sam asked.

“We learned that Spider-boy has a weakness.” Bucky said, his voice dramatic, low and raspy. Sam snorted behind the camera.

“And what is that weakness?” Sam asked, on the verge of laughter again.

The camera zoomed in close on Bucky’s face, he looked directly into it.

“Trees.”

Sam snorted, laughter filled the room again, and the screen went black.


End file.
